Humanity's Worst Enemy
by Deadly7Sins
Summary: The Avengers face their most difficult enemy yet. One that is everywhere and has always been lurking in the shadows. In this difficult fight the Avengers need to push through all personal challenges to face the real threat. Will this be the end of the Earth as we know it? Or will Earth's Mightiest Heroes save themselves and ultimately the world?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson or The Avengers. All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, Rick Riordan, and whoever owns the rights of Spider-Man.**

**Prologue****: Nico Di God**

Nico Di Angelo was frustrated, angry even. Before you know why there are five things you need to know about him. Firstly, he was a demi-god, a half-blood, son of one of the ancient Greek Gods. Yes, the Greek Gods are real, alive and kicking. They had been surviving for millennium just beyond the eyesight of mortals doing godly stuff such as arguing, throwing temper tantrums, drinking, and impregnating mortals. Occasionally all at once, such as the case of Hades when he knocked up Nico's mother. So comes the second thing you needed to know, his godly parent is Hades, probably one of the worst fathers in the world. Hades hated life, (duh! God of the Underworld) his brothers, his family, his house, and pretty much everything else that existed. Unfortunately, Nico happened to spend a lot of time with Hades and bore the grunt of his displeasure. Third, Nico once had an older sister that he loved more than anything else, but she died in a quest to save Artemis, the moon goddess. Fourth, Nico was involved in the Titan War that had just finished. He made the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, nigh invincible, he convinced Hades to fight in the war, and he killed numerous enemies himself. Still the gods failed to recognize that without him they would've lost. No, he got a shake of the hand and sent on his way. Now perhaps the most important thing you need to know, sons of Hades tend to hold grudges and this particular ones grudge was against the world.

Now back to Nico.

"Stupid Gods! Don't thank me for my help, don't reward me with Godhood like you did that stupid son of Poseidon. Never mind that damn guy killed my sister. But Noooo, he saved Olympus. Bullshit, he only pulled the stupidest move ever and it worked on pure luck, no actual skill." Nico grumbled under his breath as he slashed and stabbed with his sword at the skeletons around him. It was very fortunate that his powers allowed him to summon skeletons to take his frustrations out on.

Just as he lobbed the last ones head off a bright flash of light and the sound of rushing wind surrounded him, temporally stunning him. When he caught his bearings he was in a different place altogether. He was in a large, dark cave with water slowly dipping down from the ceiling. The cave was filled with stale but powerful air, so strong that Nico's knee threatened to buckle on him. It was like he was surround by all fourteen major gods and the Titan council at the same time.

"Nicodemus Di Angelo!" A raspy voice whispered, filling the cave with sound, like a snake it seemed to twist and turn, coming ever closer ready to close in upon him. He broke out in a cold sweat, sword shaking in his hands as he tried to locate the voice.

"Who are you?" He yelled, "Show yourself and I might not kill you!"

The voice spoke again, "Kill me?" a soft hissing laugh followed beating down on his eardrums. Green smoke began creeping along the cave floor, soon filling the place with a soft green glow. It pulled at his clothes and twirled up his legs.

"Ahh!" He screamed, plunging his sword straight into the ground. Seeing no effect, he tried to summon some dead but he felt nothing, almost like he had no powers. As if sensing his despair, the smoke started sliding up his sword as well.

The laugh sounded again but much louder, the cave walls shook in time with the laughter as if the whole cave was laughing at him. Then the smoke pulled away from him, faster this time until it condensed and created a whirlpool of green on the opposite site of the cave before it formed into a vaguely humanoid shape. The form continued to solidify and began changing colors until a fully formed person was standing there.

It was an old woman, wrinkled face and all. Her short curly white hair emphasized her eyes. She had funny colored eyes. The edges were a dead grey color but the center was the milky white of a blind person. She wore a simple purple robe.

Still, Nico couldn't help but shiver in fear, trying to step further away from her. Her posture belied her age and he knew he was facing something beyond him.

"Who are you?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"I am Ananke, Primordial of destiny, necessity and fate." She answered.

Nico almost pissed himself then and there.

"Do you know why I have brought you here?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"To give me a gift and let me go on my merry way?" He managed to get out before quailing under her glare.

"I have brought you hear for you are a very unique case. You see, you have no fate!" She spat out like it was his fault.

Nico thought it over for a minute, "You mean I can do what I want, change others fates and no one can control me?" He asked, gleefully smiling at the thought.

"No! Don't be ridiculous boy. It means you're not meant to be in this universe, I can't exactly kill you cause you would still be on this planet. Therefore, I am going to do what you said, except it will be a gift and an opportunity." Here she grinned evilly.

"So I'm not going to die?" He whispered hesitantly, slightly nervous about the grin.

She let out that strange hissing laugh again.

"No boy. First for the gift. I will be turning you into a god."

"A god?" He yelped.

"Yes, now quiet. You will have immortality and will never be able to die except in battle, similar to the hunters of Artemis. You will be known as Nicodemus, God of death, shadows, hate, lies, punishment and earthquakes, King of the crows."

"Hate? Lies?" Muttered Nico, still stunned with shock.

"You hold hate in your heart and are very adept at lying. Is death not a lie? Do they not still live in the underworld as they would in life? True death is a myth, a legend, a lie! Now the opportunity, I with the help of Chronos will be sending you into another universe. We will rip the fabric of time and space for a moment and kick you through. You have no fate here, but there you may."

Nico stared at her in disbelief,

"You can't just kick me out of this universe. It's my home!" He yelled angrily.

"I can and I will. You forget, I am the primordial of necessity." She growled back at him. Nico ripped his sword out of the ground and tried to run but he couldn't move. The air strummed with even more power and he was frozen in place, he couldn't breath. After a few seconds the air became normal, or at least as it was before. Looking up he say why, there was another being in the cave.

He looked similar to Apollo, Blonde hair, shiny teeth, fit seventeen year old male, wearing jeans and a shirt. The only difference was the gold eyes, endless and filled with knowledge.

"I am Chronos, Primordial of time." He said with a flourish and a cheeky smirk. Nico was confused.

"Why aren't you an old man?" He blurted out. Chronos let out a deep booming laugh, the sound of a grandfather clock.

"I reflect the current state of the universe and more specifically, the Earth. The Earth has only lived a quarter of its life so far, therefor I am the same age as a mortal who has lived a quarter of his life. As for the clothes, they're what are currently in fashion." Chronos explained calmly.

"Enough!" Ananke snapped. With a wave of her hand a purple light shot out and hit Nico in the chest.

"What was that?" Said a bewildered Nico.

"You're now a god Nicodemus. Goodbye, have a pleasant life." Answered Chronos, as he and Ananke joined hands before pointing them at Nico. Nico tried to move, run, hide, anything to escape but he couldn't and next thing he knew he was hit by a black light in the chest. Then all went dark.

**A.N: Okay, I have been reading fanfiction on and off for about 6 years now and Have finally decided to start writing my own. My writings not the best but I hope to improve plus hope the ideas more than make up for it. **

**So notes for this actual story:**

**1\. Whilst this chapter is all about Nico he will not be the main POV in this story. I will be switching between the Avengers for the POV.**

**2\. Nico is and will remain to be evil, he will not join the Avengers at any point of time.**

**3\. This is based after the events of the Avengers movie but certain events didn't happen. For example Thanos will not be involve in any way. **

**4\. The main evil Characters will be Nico and the Seven Deadly Sins, maybe even Loki (tell me if you want him included). **

**5\. Spider-Man will be part of the Avengers in this, You'll probably understand at a later point.**

**6\. I will start at aiming chapters lengths to be around 2.5k words, this is shorter cause it is a prologue.**

**7\. No other PJO characters will be involved in this story other than Nico, he might mention them occasionally but they won't be included.**

**8\. I wrote this story because I felt that a vast majority of PJO/Avengers crossovers were based around Percy being either a Shield Agent or an Avenger. I felt it was time to get Nico some love without him being a Hero.**

**9\. I would greatly appreciate a Beta. Contact me through reviews or a PM if you're interested. Payment is having to put up with my charming personality ;) I might spell things differently from the American way because I am Australian. I have tried to spell it the American way but I may have missed a few. Also I would prefer a Beta who has knowledge of American Geography and basic American Social customs. **

**10\. Review, or don't. At the moment I mainly write for myself but I would appreciate nice comments, if you have negative ones too that is fine. Free Speech exists for a reason and I won't be upset at a few flames, though constructive criticism is preferred. **


End file.
